


［GGAD］关于离婚的第一百次无果讨论

by heisenIRIS



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisenIRIS/pseuds/heisenIRIS
Summary: 法语课上老师放了《巴黎我爱你》，里面的一对老夫妇真的好戳我，所以就来搞一搞夕阳红老头们（其实是中年组）。
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	［GGAD］关于离婚的第一百次无果讨论

"晚上好，阿不思。"  
金发男人转过身，向仍站在原地的阿不思伸出手来，像是要和他拥抱，难以察觉的微笑浮现在男人藏在阴影下的脸上。

"晚上好，盖勒特——你今天也是一如既往的迷人。"  
霍格沃兹的变形术教师挽上对方的手臂，向街边的酒吧走去。

"两位需要什么？"年轻的侍者操着一口带着伏特加味的英语，引得阿不思皱了皱眉头。盖勒特注意到了他的表情，不由得轻笑出声，"阿不思，是你先提议在这儿见面的——放轻松，不如来点伏特加？"

"我认为这个可怜的孩子听不懂你的德语。"阿不思并没有采纳他的建议，"葡萄酒，谢谢，他喜欢这个。"侍者为他们满上精致的高脚杯。

"为了更伟大的利益——"盖勒特先举起酒杯。阿不思有些意外地挑眉，"如果我没有记错的话，格林德沃先生，早在二十年前我就已经拒绝和你站在同一阵营了。"

玻璃相碰的清脆声响起，在一阵短暂的沉默之后，盖勒特率先开口询问对方的现状，"你最近怎么样？我是说，你和那个姓斯卡曼德的小子还有来往吗？"

阿不思显然听出了对方极力掩盖的一丝不满，不过他无意指出，"学术上的往来。纽特出了一本书，你知道的，《神奇动物在哪里》，"阿不思忽视盖勒特瞬间阴沉的脸色，轻咳一声:"当然了，我只是写了十页的序言而已。"

"只是？"盖勒特换了一个姿势，以便更清楚地看到阿不思的眼睛，那双平静的蓝眼睛——好像它的主人刚刚只是在说吃了一颗柠檬雪宝之类的日常话题。

阿不思玩味地端详着正在啜饮红酒的男人，上帝，自己有说过他的双唇有多么性感吗？"得了吧，盖勒特。聊聊你吧，你最近过得怎么样？"

盖勒特耸耸肩，露出他一贯的不屑一顾的表情，"就那样。疏导几个默默然者，在美国魔法部卧底之类的。"

默默然，阿不思听到这三个字时不由得想到了克雷登斯——那个邓布利多家的孩子。"疏导默默然者？也像你对克雷登斯做的那样？"他突然意识到这句话听起来有多么像在撒娇。

金发男人仰起头大笑着，"天哪——我以为我们今天是来起草离婚协议书的，我亲爱的阿尔。"

"事实上，十分钟前我还在想这件事。不过，"红发男人探起身来，在爱人额头上落下一吻，"明天再商量也可以。"


End file.
